mystery girl
by Gothkat
Summary: a normal training secission leads to finding a girl kakashi hasnt seen in years. what will team 7 think of this new arrivle.wirter block is eveil!
1. arivle

Disclaimer don't own it

It was a normal day on the bridge. As usual Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura where there, complaining about Kakashi when suddenly he appeared,

"Yo."  
"YOUR LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi ignored them, looking at the trees behind him. "_He isn't still doing that is he?"_ He was sure he heard a voice say something. He shrugged it off; "We don't have any missions so just have a little battle royal, okay, the three kids started battling."

Kakashi's P.O.V  
I was sure I sensed some one in the trees. I went to check it out. My students wouldn't miss me for ten or so minutes. I jumped in to the trees.

"_They are so much like us,"_ I heard this voice before I knew it but who was it? Lavender was in the air again, a familiar scent.

"Alright you're pathetic at hiding your chakra just save time and come out!" Sakura screamed. Damn it, Sasuke and Naruto must have gone too hard on her. I rushed to find where they had got to when I heard that voice again,_"Don't worry I'm a medic-nin, I can fix that in a jiff, just hold on"._ Oh this was driving me insane! Who was this person, and why did I know them?

I reached the opening in the trees and saw a light brown haired girl bending over Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke who looked on in shock.

"What's going on guys?" The girl turned around she had a lot of concealer on her face and had brown eyes.

"Kakashi I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" Okay now I was very confused. I was sure I should know this person but it wouldn't come to me. She saw the confused look on my face. Right! That meant she knew me for a long time. She could read my masked face.

"Whoops I still have my disguise on," she brought up the cheekiest smile to ever exist; it was so familiar to me so why can't I remember who it is? She wiped off the badly done concealer to reveal a lighter brown stripe on each side of her face. I only knew one person with this feature,

"Rin! Oh my god I haven't seen you in years!" I looked over her shoulder. Naruto looked like he had been hit with a boulder, Sasuke was so confused he didn't even know what to do with himself and Sakura had a suggestive look on her face.

"Let me introduce you all to Rin. This is Uzumaki, Naruto and yes he is _his_ son. This is Uchiha, Sasuke, Obito's cousin and this is Haruno, Sakura." They all looked at me like I was mental especially Naruto, out of all people. "And guys this is Rin, she was on my first team."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto got interrupted by Rin.

"Oh my god! You're a teacher! I thought you would stay in ANBU forever. You're an oldie now," After saying that she had stuck her tongue out. My favorite students where laughing their heads off at that last remark.

"We are the same age, if you don't remember," I said poking her in the arm. The students laughed even harder.

"Yeah but you have the grey hair," She resorted. I just pouted at her when Naruto remembered his question.

"Hey what did you mean by _'yes he is his son,'_ did you know my dad?"

"Oh yeah, I knew him alright," It looked like Rin hadn't gotten over his death yet. "Let's not get into that now." I could see the sadness in Rin's eyes.

"Let's see if any of you can beat me." I looked at Rin with a huge smirk, and she knew it was plastered all over my face.

"What four against one? You're going down." I wasn't the only one with a smirk on their face. Sasuke had his infamous Uchiha smirk in place.

"If you're so sure, show me what you got." I was not going to be beaten by three genin and my dear friend Rin. That is if Rin hadn't been an evil little temme. "Alright you asked for it!" She booted me right between the legs I jumped back just in time, horror clearly on mine, and the other boys face. I might have to use my special tactic on her.

"Rin-Chan would you really do_ that_ to little old me?" Yup, that's right! I used the puppy dog look. Her response: kunai aimed for very painful places. That's it time for my secret weapon.

"Behind you!" I stared tickling her, soon she count breath properly.

"Please he he Kakashi," She gasped, "I give hahaha stop heheh." I stopped to look at my students.

"Right umm...Yeah." I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen her in ages and I wasn't really going to hurt her.

"Sensei its blackmail time, if you don't come on time for a week, a whole week, this goes to Gai," In sweet little Sakura's hand was a video tape.

"Awe, Kakashi have you forgotten how annoyed you would get at Obito for being late?" Rin had recovered form her fit.

"Fine." I did not like the fact my own team would blackmail me.

"I'm heading home," Sasuke started to walk off. I feel like ticking him now, just so he will stop being so miserable but, I won't. Speaking of home,

"Rin where are you staying tonight," I mentioned as Sakura chased after Sasuke with Naruto close behind.

"I was hoping you would ask that," On her face was 'the Rin smile' that I don't think has ever meant good news.

A/N as I said plot bunnies rule, if you have idea for this fic let me know in a  
review and if you think it should be left like this let me know in drum roll a  
review, thanks


	2. pillow fight

-1A/N everyone who reviewed I love you I really do!!!! huggies for all!!. I have no idea where this is going but what the hay.

Thanks mostly to Nulyak he really made my day with his review!! gives him cookies I think I'll dedicated this chapter to him !!

0o0o0o0o0o

Remember last chapter:

_Speaking of home,_

_"Rin where are you staying tonight," I mentioned as Sakura chased after Sasuke with Naruto close behind. _

_"I was hoping you would ask that," On her face was 'The Rin smile' I don't think that's ever meant good news.  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"what does that mean?" Kakashi was getting worried.

"oh nothing just I'm staying round yours!" Rin had started dragging Kakashi to his home.

"I was afraid of that"

"hey Sasuke! wait up I got an idea!" Sakura's mind was working at full speed.

"what Sakura?" Sasuke stopped, turning around to face the Konochi.

"I think Kakashi-Sensei needs help with his love life!" Sakura had an evil look in her eye.

"your telling me because?"

"team 7 are going to be the ones to do it!"

"Itachi why did you let me live?" Sasuke groaned thinking how annoying this was going to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some where in the Akatsuki hide out (cough Uchiha basement cough)Itachi …

"achoo!"

"are you alright Iachi-San?" Kisame said wile drinking a can of beer.

"yes, Sasuke must be talking about me again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" your house is so… so…" Rin had entered the Jonin's house. Kakashi walked past her to his wardrobe to fetch some spare blankets and pillows.

Rin was fully exploring the Hatake residence. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. There were tons of peppers, he still had _that_ obsession then.

Flashback

_Crunch!_

_Rin turned to the source of the noise to find the blow filled with peppers , chopped and ready to put in the pan, empty._

_Crunch!_

"_he he sorry couldn't help myself," Rin looked up at her team mate. He looked like a masked hamster with his stuffed cheeks._

End flashback

Rin had gone back in to his bedroom. She realised, as she was raiding his draws, that she didn't have any Pjs. In the bottom draw, there was a Yakamano (male kimono)it was plain black with a white wolf printed on the back.

"Rin do you anything for Pjs?" Kakashi turned around to find Rin in his favriote Yakamano, "guess you've found something."

Kakashi had gone to his bed to hide his make-out paradise and water Mr.Ukki. A pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"aw Kaka' don't tell me you've got rusty,"

Rin threw the blanket over his head. Kakashi realised she was throwing his make shift bed.

"hey I've got to sleep on that ya know!" Kakashi stared to throw the bed linen bake towards the sofa, just for Rin to throw them back to him.

"Rin leave them there,"

"no" she threw the pillow at his head, again.

Team 7 were sitting in a tree, peaking in on their sensei, who was now being battered repeatedly with a pillow by Rin.

"Haha Kakashi's getting my ass kicked!"

"quite dobe, you'll revel our position"

"shut up the pair of you!" Sakura bashed boys on the head, nearly knocking them out of the tree.

"right," she inhaled deeply, calming herself," this proves my point, they're so cute together!"

"so what do we do now?" Sasuke was admiring Sakura's new strength (he had a rather large lump on his head)

"what we do is …"

0o0o0o0o0oo

A/N I do NOT what the plan is at ALL, you people will have to give me sergestions and I will credit the person who gives me the idea I use, so get reviewing!!!!!


	3. Sakura's evil plan!

A/N great I got an idea! And I didn't get it in a review so nayh! To those who haven't realised the 2nd chapter changed form the 'I can't continue line' have to go back and read the 2nd chapter!! Sorry this is a short chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Remember last chapter.

"right," she inhaled deeply, calming herself," this proves my point, they're so cute together!"

"so what do we do now?" Sasuke was admiring Sakura's new strength (he had a rather large lump on his head)

"what we do is …"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"right got it? Good now lets head to your house Sasuke."

"why mine?" Sasuke was getting the feeling his house was hunted (he could of sworn he heard Itachi telling someone called Deidara off.)

"cos I'm not going to Naruto's and my parents are home plus yours is bigger, now let's go"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin and Kakashi were on the floor panting after a long pillow fight.

"hey its Halloween soon ,ne?" Rin turned over to face Kakashi.

"don't look at me like that. I don't dress up, you do know that right?" Kakashi had a worried look on his covered face.

"oh you party pooper! Well what goes on party wise?" Rin had gone back to attacking Kakashi with the pillows.

Kakashi ,wile dodging the pillows of doom, replied "dunno the students usually throw a party, when I say students I mean the girls."

0o0ooo0o0othisisalineilikelines!

" right I've invited the girls round so we can put operation 'Kakashi Rin' in action."

"Sakura why are you inviting people in to MY house?" Sasuke was sure he was paranoid because he could hear his brother.

Team 7 , now plus Tenten and Ino (Hinata was busy), were in Sasuke's house, planning on how they could play match maker.

"So forhead girl what's your plan?" Ino had gone to Sasuke's for the pure enjoyment of teasing(cough torture cough) Sasuke after finding his journal. In the process, finding out his secret.

"easy throw a Halloween party, like we normally do and get **everyone** to play T or D" Sakura was very proud of her simple plan.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sakura but I dout that would work," Tenten knew she had already tried that with Neji.

"how come?" Naruto didn't undersatand girls.

0o0o0o0o

A/N HELP WRTERS BLOCK HAS REARED ITS UYGLY HEAD SOOOO MEAN you people need to Review and give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!( i might still use the T or D plan but if anyone has anything better please tell me XP)


End file.
